Time Warp
by DBD Turdukken X
Summary: Follow the adventures of Rex Xiao Long as he is screwed over in time around the same time as John Andrews and the Wolf Packs.
TIME WARP!

Yes yes new story too many I own nothing. Exactly what the title says. AU where Cinder and co. Aren't evil and Torchwick is the head of the scheme along side Taurus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OC/Cannon character bios:

Rex Xiao Long:

Gender: Male.

Species: Human

Age: 22

Physical appearance: 6' 6", Black crew cut with dark grey highlights, Amber eyes, wolf skull tattoo on shoulders, and his symbol: poised Bald Eagle with two rifles crossing in the background all in black on his back.

Outfit: Black Combat Vest, Black combat pants and boots, black fingerless gloves, Black hood, black lower face mask.

Weapons:

Jugular master: a Jungle Primitive SOG Tactical knife with the words: tu sanguinem fundunt or you will bleed engraved on both sides.

Severance package: 2 black SOGfari 18" machetes.

Big Fucking Sword: a 7' long collapsible buster sword. (The dragon slayer from Berzerk.)

The gag: a .45 caliber 1911 pistol with SOCOM silencer, laser light, 21 round magazine, and a holographic sight in flat black.

The shout: a .50 Desert Eagle with an extended stick mag, laser/strobe light, and holographic sight in flat urban camo.

Boomstick: an 8-guage side by side pump-action mag fed shotgun in urban camo..

Semblance: Gotcha bitch!: the ability to short range teleport as well as muffle steps and cloak to a shimmering blur.

Note: all ammo, weapons and clothing is laced with black dust.

Summer Rose:

Gender: Female.

Species: human.

Age: 26

Physical appearance: 5' 4", choppy shoulder length black hair with natural white highlights, silver eyes.

Outfit: White cloak, black corset with white highlights, white leather jacket, White tights, and black steel plated combat boots with White highlights.

Weapon:

Rose's Wrath: a 25mm high powered sniper rifle with integrated silencer, bayonet, and laser sight as well as a prototype holographic scope.

Semblance: Rose Bolt: super speed that leaves behind White Eagle feathers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emerald Forest, 20 klicks North of Beacon. 2018.

"Alright guys here's the mission: Ozpin is calling in a favor there have been multiple sightings of Cave Crawlers as well as reports of huge Cave Crawler tracks about twice as big around as most of the trees in the forest our mission is to eliminate any and all CC-class grimm which as you all know is pretty much any cave crawlers and anything bigger than a large truck." I said as the gunship neared the drop point.

"Fine by me." Taiyang said.

When we set down Taiyang was immediately securing the area around the landing site with his HMG.

"Move out!" I said.

30 minutes later.

"Where the fuck did these fuck heads come from!?" I said blasting a Crawler the size of a small pickup back.

"You were the one on Treetop duty!" Summer yelled at me shooting a garbage truck of a Crawler in the eye killing it.

"Ok then my bad!" I hollered out slashing one in half as it jumped at me.

"Less talking more blasting!" Taiyang yelled.

"Any idea-" Summer began only to be interrupted by the web of a Crawler dragging her into the hoard.

"Summer!" Taiyang screamed out.

"Get back to the dropship and tell them to get ready for take of I'll be back." I told my older brother.

"But-" he began.

"JUST GO!" I yelled at him.

"Understood." He said.

I the pressed onward hacking and slashing my way through the grimm hoard. When I finally got to Summer I saw that she had gotten bit and the Crawlers were about to start webbing her but not before I shot them off. Just as I picked up Summer a huge Crawler the size of a medium sized fishing boat landed on me.

"So you're the big momma eh?" I asked reaching for my weapon of last resort a small grenade with the radius of 2-300 yards. 'Taiyang should be clear by now.' I thought. "Can't say I'm impressed." I finished, 'if I somehow miraculously survive this Taiyang and everyone else I'm related to is going to kill me.' I thought before detonating the grenade. While the fuse on the grenade ticked down I thought of Yang my 5 year old niece, Ruby my 3 year old niece, my brother Taiyang, my mother was going to loose another part of her family, my girlfriend and my 4 year old daughter. My last thought was. 'I really should have thought this through. Wait I can teleport.' And the instance my teleportation was about to send me and Summer to another location the grenade detonated.

Emerald forest, 20 klicks North of Beacon. 2030.

"Fuck my head." I said sitting up only to notice three things: one there was a chick who looked like an older Yang only with out the pigtails. Two: there was a younger red version of Summer. And three: there were 6 other people one of them looking like an arc and the other one a Schnee.

"Hey you ok?" the Yang lookalike asked.

I then heard a heavy wet cough from Summer. "Shit sis!" I said teleporting over to her and checking her pulse. 'Ok so far only minor chest wounds, and the poison hasn't spread to far. Good.' I thought pulling out some gauze and anti-venom from my field kit. I wrapped her chest up and then injected her bite with anti-venom and soon the angry black veins spider wedding her neck were gone.

"Hey mister are you ok?" The younger girls asked as I noticed I was right next to the forest temple.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said standing up. Only to notice a Deathstalker trapped in ice. To that I ported over to it grabbed it's tail ripped it out of the ice and flipped it onto it's back at which point I slashed the section of his tail that I was holding off jumping onto it's back and blasting it's brains onto the forest floor.

"Wow." The Arc said. "But can you handle a giant Nevermore?"

I looked up. "Not a snowball's chance in hell." I said.

"So what?" Yang asked.

"Run like hell." I said.

"Ok." Red said running up and grabbing a white knight and the Arc grabbed a white rook.

"Let's move it!" I said grabbing Summer and throwing her over my shoulder.

5 minutes later.

"Hey look it's the cliffs." I said.

"Yeah thank you Captain obvious." Yang look-a-like said.

"I have a plan!" myself and Red said.

"What do you have?" Red asked.

"Big explosions." I said.

"Well I have a better plan." Red said. "Blake I'm going to need a sling shot. Yang distract it. Weiss trap it then i'm going to need you to launch me at it." Red said.

"You got it Ruby." Yang look-a-like said.

"Wait WTF!?" I asked but I got no answer as they had already started their plan. Soon Yang was in the Nevermore's mouth putting rounds down it's throat it then crashed into the cliff only to be frozen to the cliff by ice dust by Weiss then Blake threw Yang her variable ballistics scythe which Yang stuck in a pillar that Ruby jumped on and was launched by Weiss into air hooking her scythe around the Nevermore's neck and a road of glyphs going up the cliff and Ruby used her semblance that was an almost exact carbon copy of Summer's at the top of the cliff she cut the Nevermore's head clean off.

"Holy fucking shit." I said.

"What happened?" Summer asked waking up on my shoulder.

"I think we're in the future." I said.

"How can you tell?" she asked rolling off my shoulder.

"Your daughter just beheaded an elder Nevermore." I replied.

"Wait what?"

"Look at the top of the cliff." I said pointing at Ruby.

"Holy crap." She said seeing her previously 2 year old daughter standing ontop of a cliff with the bastard child of Qrow's scythe and Summer's rifle with red Rose petals flying off her cape.

"Well we appear to be close to Beacon so let's go see if we can't go talk to the headmaster." I said grabbing my sister and through a series of ports we were in the headmaster's office. "Yo anyone home?" I hollered out as I set Summer on her feet again.

"Who are you?" Ozpin asked turning his chair.

"I'm insulted you don't remember me Oz." I said.

"Wait John? Summer?" he asked.

"No it's Rambo and the Michelin Man." Summer said. "Of course it's us you idiot."

"Now then you wouldn't happen to want to teach here?" Ozpin asked us.

"Why the Hell not?" I asked turning to Summer.

"Fine by me." Summer said.

"Good! You will help Teach Combat Class with Professor Goodwitch." Ozpin said.

"You gave her a job here? Thought she was determined to be an independent Huntress." I said.

"That was before your… disappearance." Ozpin said before turning to his computer. "Glynda could you come up here I would like to introduce you to your new coleagues."

"Understood Professor." Glynda said.

"Wow usually that kind of request would usually warrant a: Gotcha Boss usually followed by her busting through a window." Summer said.

"Not many people know that about my past." Goodwitch said walking in looking at her tablet.

"Not many people have known you since child hood." I said removing my mask and hood. "And I must say Glynda you really have grown up."

"Well some one had to take over for you leading Taiyang and Raven, if she ever came back, after you disappeared." She said in her defense.

"What a guy detonated a thermonuclear hand grenade and everyone forgets about him?" I asked.

"No bodies and a 300 yard diameter crater." Ozpin said pulling out a case file and dropping it on his desk.

"How did you do that? You semblance is invisibility and teleportation not mass destruction." Glynda said.

"Remember that time I told you Summer shot a spider with an explosive shell blowing up half our dorm room in our freshman year?" I asked only to get slapped in the back of the head by my sister-in-law.

"Yeah." She said.

"That was me testing a milligram of experimental Fission Dust. The huge crater what 12 years ago? Was me using 1.75 pounds of the stuff in a hand grenade." I said. "Turns out that much Fission dust must have cause some sort of Temporal distortion."

"Wait you tested and developed a highly unstable and highly destructive form of dust in your own dorm room right next to ours?" Goodwitch asked.

"…Yeah." I said. "And it wasn't that unstable It only detonated after I applied a healthy amount of aura to it."

"How much?" Ozpin asked.

"Still feeling a bit exhausted from it." I said listing forward a bit.

"Not good." Summer said catching me as I passed out.

1 day later.

"Ow why does my fucking skull burn?" I asked waking with a headache to rival the mother of all hangovers.

"Last Remnants of the Radiation poisoning caused by your Thermonuclear hand grenade." Summer said standing next to my bed.

"How long was I out?" I asked grabbing a water on the table next to me.

"A day." Summer replied.

"Did I miss anything?" I asked.

"Not really Yang and Ruby's Team have Combat class on Friday, and it's Thursday." I said.

"Sweet." I said getting up, I looked down to see that I was in my casual combat pants and combat boots.

"Where is the rest of my crap?" I asked.

"Here's a shirt the rest is in the armory." Summer said.

Armory.

"I knew something smelled like shit." The old wizened arms master of Beacon said turning to us.

"Well, gee Professor Wolfe you don't have to be so mean about it." I said with mock depression.

"HA! Knew it was you, last I heard you was dead." The old man said as we shook hands.

"Yeah well a lot can happen in twelve to thirteen years including a time distortion." I replied.

"Fair enough, though I suppose you want you shit back." Wolfe said.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"Yeah, I made some improvements when I was cleaning the radiation and dust residue off everything, you wanna hear it or do you want to learn it on the fly?" He asked.

"Fuck it I'll learn." I said.

"Ok then, well for one I replaced that old flexi-ceramic and Kevlar crap in your shirt,pants and gloves with a titanium dipped Kevlar quad weave and a flexible titanium-carbon composite plating, you'll be lighter, faster, more agile on top of that this stuff is crazy tough." He said handing me my gloves and my pair of mission combat pants as well as my mission shirt and my mission combat boots all of them were cleaned of the impossible to scrub out Grimm blood stains, rips, tears, and blood stains. "I added on holographic sights to your pistols, upgraded your laser lights with a better battery, calibrated and re-rifled the barrels on your handguns and oiled everything, for your blades I honed and sharpened everything and don't worry I kept the blood stains on them." He then handed me my combat harness and dual handgun holsters. "And your ever present hood I didn't do anything to it since it is your only keep sake of your mother but I did give it a nanite coating so it's self repairing and an O2 scrubber in your mask.."

"Thanks Wolfe." I said taking my stuff and rolling it all together save for my handgun belt which I strapped on to my left leg and my cloak and mask.

"See ya around." Wolfe said as I walked out of the armory. My scroll buzzed soon after with a message from Summer.

'Meet Stat.' The message read.

"Already there." I muttered as I teleported.

"Hey Rex." Summer said as she turned to look at her to kids.

"You want to talk to them?" I asked.

"I do I just don't know what to say." Summer replied.

"Just wing it." I said as we started heading over to them.

"Hey uhh you guys are the new combat instructors right?" The Schnee asked.

"Yeah…something like that." I said crossing my arms under my cloak just barely showing my forearms and showing the glint of one of my hand guns.

"Sooooo… Why are you guys here?" Yang asked, my guess is she suspected who we were but was fishing for a definitive answer.

"Well…" I trailed off as we pulled our hoods down, and I pulled my mask down.

"Wait, Mom uncle Rex?" Yang asked.

"No it's-" I began only for Summer to punch me in the shoulder.

"Now is not the time for-" She began only to get tackled by her two daughters.

"We thought you were dead." Yang, being the only coherent one of the two, choked out between sobs.

"It's ok Yang I'm here." Summer said giving them a hug. I looked to their teammates and smiled, as the three disengaged from their hug and got back up.

"Hey Uncle Rex is here too." I said.

"Hey Uncle Rex." Yang said.

"Yang remember when I said I had something for you before I left for that last mission?" I asked.

"Yeah." Yang said.

"Wellll… Here." I said pulling out a Silver Kunai with Ravens etched into it in red.

"Is that…?"

"It's a Kunai, it belonged to your mother, she left it with me before she vanished probably wanted me to give it to you. She called it the Raven Claw she often times used it for a secondary weapon, when her Dust Talon broke and she couldn't switch blades in time." I said.

"Thanks." Yang said tucking the dust inlaid knife into her right boot.

"Wait why would she leave it to you and not Taiyang?" Summer asked.

"You know how he gets… Clingy." I said.

"Hey what about me?" Ruby asked looking up at me.

"Hmmm…" I vocalized. "Sorry no."

"Awwww man." Ruby whined.

"I'll make it up to you." I said. Then I finally noticed that it was getting dark.

"Well time to get inside you guys don't want Goodwitch to catch you out after dark, might take you to a party." I joked.

"Ok." They replied heading off to their dorm.

"You really think Goodwitch has changed that much to not do that?" Summer asked as we headed towards the staff housing.

"Reading glasses instead of aviators, long shirts instead of tube tops long skirts and leggings instead of short shorts to top it off the hair bun… Yes very much so." I said.

"Ten bucks says she's got a couple kegs of beer hanging around for the right occasion." Summer said.

"Oh that part will never change, she might not take students to parties and she might not be the origin of the parties but I doubt she is gonna give up partying all together." I said. "Ten bucks says it's tequila." I added.

"Actually it's Vodka." I heard Glynda say from ten feet away as she unlocked her door with her scroll.

"Damn." I said looking to Summer.

"Well I guess I'm not drinking the punch." Summer said.

"Lightweight." I teased walking into the small house.

Inside said house was a couch a 40" flatscreen, a mini-fridge, a door labels office, a door labeled bedroom and a door labeled bathroom as well as an armor stand and a weapons rack. I set my combat harness on the armor mannequin, grabbed some pillows from the queen sized bed and threw them on the couch before placing the Shout under said pillow and laying Boomstick on the ground next to the couch with the business end facing the door before finally plopping down on the couch and falling asleep using my cloak as a blanket. But before I fell asleep I wondered what had changed, my daughter would probably be 16 years old by now, Liz would be I older than me now and to top it all off Taiyang was going to kill me for real.

0630 the next morning.

"Well time to go teach some kids how to fight." I said waking up.

I grabbed my combat harness, my shotgun and the shout before heading out to grab some breakfast.

Soon after arriving at the mess I saw two things: one the menu had improved and two dirtbags still existed.

I walked over to the idiot who was pulling on a rabbit Faunus' ear. I grabbed his wrist and squeezed causing him to let go and grasp at his wrist. I let go deciding a sore wrist would be a good start for now.

"Thanks for that." She said.

"No problem punks like him were the main reason I got into fights when I went here." I said.

"So you're one of the new combat instructors." The Faunus asked.

"Rex Xiao Long." I said holding out my hand.

"Velvet Scarletina." She replied shaking the offered hand.

'So this is Silk's daughter.' I thought.

"You look a little young to be a teacher here." Velvet said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I graduated at the age of 18 and even then I somehow skipped ahead 12 years in time." I said.

"Wait a minute I remember you now." She said. "You're youngest kid to get into and graduate from Beacon… But everyone thought you were dead."

"Shit happens." I said.

"Hey Velvet, who's this." A girl asked walking up with two others following behind her.

"Oh, hey Coco, this is one of the new combat instructors, Rex Xiao Long." Velvet said introducing me to her teammates.

"Coco Adel." She said as we shook hands.

'Hmm… Cacao's daughter, wonder how similar the daughter is to the father?' I thought.

"Yatsuahshi Daichi."

'Hmm… Tang definitely passed down the family genes this guy is huge.' I thought.

"Fox Alistair."

'Seriously? How many parents of these kids am I gonna know? I know Velvets Mother, Coco's Father, Yatsuhashi's Mom and then there's this guy who's mother stalked me… Wait weren't their parents on the same Team?' I thought bursting into laughter.

"What!?" Coco asked obviously pissed, probably thinking I'm laughing at Fox.

"Sorry, sorry I just realized, I know your mother." I said pointing to Velvet. "Your Father." I said pointing at Coco then I pointed to Fox and Yarsuhashi. "And both of your mothers, then I come to realize they were all on the same team."

"Wait how would you know that?" Coco asked.

"I went to school here like 16 years ago." I said.

"You barely look older than 22." Velvet said.

"Well I graduated at 18 and was doing missions for 4 years before a botched mission around 20 kilometers north of here sent me ten kilometers south and twelve years forward." I said.

"I call Bull." Coco said.

"It is a possibility if he has a teleportation semblance a large surge of concentrated energy could theoretically cause a time jump, people have been thrown in the past before." Yatsuhashi said.

"Both components were self provided." I said crossing my arms with a smug smirk plastered on my face.

"Would professors Rose and Xiao Long please report to the arena." I heard Goodwitch call over the intercom.

"We'll see ya." I said teleporting to the arena.

"So what's the plan?" Summer asked arriving after me.

"Standard to what we went through when we were learning here." Goodwitch said.

"Well then trouble cases first." I said.

"Yes, they need learn to work together." Summer said.

"Not what I meant." Both myself and Glynda said.

"Oh, now I see." Summer said after a few seconds thought.

After that we waited for a few minutes for the students to arrive and somehow the entire student population of Beacon arrived at the arena in one humongous mob.

"I got this." I muttered to the other two.

I cleared my throat. Fortunately for me they were still talking. I drew my shotgun racked the slide and fired both chambered shots into the ceiling. That shut 'em up.

"Alright students I'm going to save the introduction for later because right now I need Teams CFVY and CRDL to get down here ASAP." I said.

After a minute or two both teams were in the arena.

"Alright I want a no holds bar fight just try not to kill Team CRDL." I said.

"Wait wha-"

"FIGHT!" I shouted causing Team CFVY to start the match. Thirty seconds later Team CRDL hit the opposite wall their auras hitting red with heavy bruising and multiple lacerations. "TIME!" I called out causing Team CFVY to stand down. "Now then that is what to expect if you want to make trouble in this class, it ain't gonna be Team CFVY specifically it may be an older team, it may be a younger team hell it may even be myself or one of the other instructors so don't piss me off. Now then you all might know miss Glynda Goodwitch she use to be the head combat instructor of this school, now...you have three. The lady in white is Summer Rose and I am Rex Xiao Long. Summer graduated second of her class in twenty 2014 I graduated the same year at the age of 18 at the TOP of my class on top of that we missed out on 12 years of time because I was crazy enough to detonate a nuclear hand grenade in my own hand so let me stress again it is in your best interest to not be a dumbass." I said. "Now that the introductions are out of the way, can I have Team RWBY report to the arena, Team JNPR you too."

The Teams arrived in the arena. "Alright ladies and worms get ready and I want a clean fight." I said walking into the ring.

"Ummmm… What are we doing?" Jaune Arc asked.

"You twits are going to fight me." I said.

"Uh, isn't that a little… Unfair?" Weiss asked.

"You're right I should have gone with fourth year teams but you guys intrigue me." I said pulling out my BFS as it reassembled itself.

"FIGHT!" Summer called out.

Arc charged first I easily ducked under his first swing and sent him flying into a pillar my sword attacked to his hood. Next was Valkyrie I easily causing the hammer swing only to end up with a pink puffy explosion to my face I didn't have my aura up so I that was an upside the bad part was the huge welt on my face caused by the explosion.

"That tingles." I said before delivering an uppercut before jumping up and delivering a kick to her chest sending her flying into the far wall. "Next!" I called out causing both Blake and the Ren kid to attack. I drew my machetes in a reverse grip and blocked both of their strikes before letting their blades slide off my machetes and letting the strength I was using to block their strikes follow up into their faces the black dust built into the blades draining their aura down to half before following the strikes up with a round house kick knocking them out.

I charged at Nikos and thankfully the black dust in my weapons made them immune to her magnetic personality so she had to fight conventionally. She was without weapons in two seconds and unconscious in another second.

I then charged at the three left, this time they had the state of mind to attack as a group I dodged Weiss' first attack and grabbed the blade of her weapon before dodging Ruby's scythe swing and kicking Weiss out of the arena I followed that up by a rapid attack with Ruby and due to the bulk of her weapon I easily knocked her out of the ring. I turned to Yang. 'this is going to fucking suck.' I thought activating my Aura and my second semblance, while most people had a protective aura and a semblance I had an Aura that healed me faster than others as well as heal instantly fatal injuries and 2 semblances my invisibility and teleportation one could work with or without my aura active while the same could be said for my secondary semblance it is much more survivable with my Aura active. Yang slammed her fist into me full force adding in a shotgun blast blowing half my face and an eye off, my hood was blown back and my mask was shredded everyone but Summer, Glynda and Yang was worried for my health, hell Yang was more worried about herself, soon my face and missing eye grew back and my mask did the same, then my semblance funneled all of the damage I had taken into a single very powerful punch knocking Yang out of the Ring and out of consciousness. That is my semblance when I am injured my semblance funneled energy into a strike the deadlier the injury the more powerful, I was once stepped on by a Behemoth got up and punched it into oblivion.

I looked to the scoreboard and saw everyone but Yang had their Aura in the red.

That night.

That night I had a dream: flashes of brown and pink fearful eyes, a bull Faunus, the glint of red steel, blood and bone.

I was awoken by a knock at the door.

I opened the door to see Glynda at the door and a thunderstorm raging out side.

"What?!" I shouted over the raging winds.

"Liz called in she wants to talk." Glynda said.

"Then what the fuck are we waiting on?" I asked.

Ozpin's office.

"What's up?" I asked walking in to see two kids Cinder Fall and Liz Polita my old girlfriend, same as I remembered her: pink and brown eyes, brown and pink hair reaching her lower back, chocolate colored wolf ears, and her light scar going from the top left of her forehead down to the bottom left of her jaw. .

"So it's true you did survive." Cinder said sauntering over.

"Yes I did." I said. "Who are the two Runts?" I asked gesturing towards the two kids.

"Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai." Cinder said. "Their parents were murdered by the White Fang 6 years ago and I promised them vengeance."

'So Argon Black and Diamond Sustrai are dead? No wonder Cinder let the kids tag along. She wants her team back together and I'm guessing Liz was with them.' I thought.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"We heard you somehow came back and well… Someone wanted to talk." Liz said.

"Who?" I asked as I realized there wasn't a beck draft from the AC anymore. "Shit." I said as a fucking UMBRELLA came down on my head hard enough to crack my skull. "Ow." Nothing new, concussions were common place for me, then my assailant, presumably Neo, hit me in the stomach. "Ow." Again boxing with Taiyang hurt worse. Hit to the solar plexus. "Gah." Short on breath, the next hit was a doozy, right on my nut sack. "GAH! Son of a whore on a Sunday morning that hurt!" I exclaimed clutching at the valuables.

"So it really is you." I heard a quiet underused voice say, I looked up to see that the owner was Neo.

"You could've have checked any other way?" I asked my voice strained as I attempted to stand. "I mean your Mother is a telepath." I wheezed pointing to Liz.

"Even still I was going to hit you anyways." Neo added in her quiet under used voice, she then gave me a hug. That was when I realized she didn't have the black hair she had twelve years ago.

"Fair enough." I said.

Liz tapped my shoulder, I turned… And immediately got decked in the face.

"I suppose I deserved that too." I said after putting my jaw back in place using my Aura to heal.

"Next time you pull something like that I will kick your ass." Liz said.

"I know I'm surprised I'm still conscious after what happened." I said.

"So is there anything else you needed?" I asked.

"Yeah we got a job and well we were wondering if you still got bored easily." Cinder said her voice laced with mischief.

"What's the mission?" I asked.

"Well this is a Black Book mission, so if you don't want in you can walk." Ozpin said.

"Wait Black Books? When have you condoned Black Books?" I asked.

"Since the White Fang killed four of my students." Ozpin said.

"Shit they finally snapped eh?" I asked.

"Yeah." Cinder said her face sinking. "My…my daughter was one of them."

"When?" I asked my knuckles going bone white under my gloves.

"Two days ago." Merc said.

"We found 'em." Emerald said.

"Well I'm in." I said.

"Awesome."


End file.
